


Butterscotch Ripple

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Dates, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, M/M, little bit of plot, little bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on their first date at an ice cream parlor. A blow job happens afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch Ripple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for a tumblr milestone.

 

Dean Winchester was one lucky bastard. He was also one extremely uncomfortable, flustered bastard. Dean was sitting in the Cold Stone three blocks from campus watch his best friend, no, date, Castiel devour an ice cream cone. He attacked it like it has personally offended him, sucking and licking on the scoop of cookie batter resting in a waffle cone. Dean tried not to stare, but the fact that melted ice cream was dribbling down Cas’s hand and on to his wrist made it difficult.

“Dean, you’re dripping ice cream on your shirt,” Cas said flatly.

Dean jerked his head down, getting a nose full of butterscotch ripple as he did. Cas snorted a laugh. Sure enough, the tip of his cone was dripping a steady stream onto his t-shirt.

“Awh, hell,” he grumbled, grabbing a napkin and wiping the ice cream off his nose and then brushing the cold puddles off his shirt.

“You’re still dripping, Dean,” Cas said.

Yep, his ice cream was still dribbling on the counter. He put the end of the cone up to his lips and slurped the melted ice cream out, trying not to look at Cas as he did. Cas’s face was still partially hidden by his half-eaten scoop, but the glimmer in his eye meant he was definitely smirking. Great, now Dean was a lucky, flustered, awkward bastard with cold ice cream soaking into his favorite shirt.

Dean wasn’t really sure how he’d wound up on a date with his best friend, but he wasn’t complaining. They’d known each other since freshman year when they shared a four-person suite in the residence halls. They usually didn’t see each other too often, because Dean had shared a room with Benny and he can Cas only shared a bathroom. That was until one night when Dean came home from a party way too drunk. He had stumbled into the shower, which for some reason seemed like a good idea until his unsteady feet and the wet tile made him fall on his ass. Thank god he’d kept the bathroom doors unlocked, because he fell pretty hard on his ass, knocking down all shampoo in the process. Cas bust through the door, shutting off the shower and carrying him to his own bed. Cas was ready to call an ambulance, but Dean had convinced him that he was fine. Benny was out with his girlfriend, so Cas insisted that he stay the night to make sure Dean didn’t die or something. Morning came and Dean was fine. Well, relatively, his ass was bruised and he had the worst hangover of his life but at least he didn’t have a concussion.

Unfortunately for Dean he really didn’t remember much of the night before, so when he woke up naked with a sore ass and those gorgeous blue eyes hovering over him the first thing he said was, “You used a condom, right?” which nearly caused Cas’s eyes to bug out of his head.

That should’ve been the end of it right there. Cas should’ve stammered away, hiding in his dorm room for the rest of the semester and it would’ve been just another weird college story to tell the grandkids. Instead, Cas hovered over him for the rest of the day making sure he ate without puking, stayed hydrated, and didn’t need to go to the hospital. Over the next several weeks they started talking and heading over to each other’s rooms for movie marathons and cheap pizza. They developed an easy friendship after that. Cas was kind and wicked funny, even if he was a little reserved. In a few short months, they went from strangers who shared a bathroom to best friends, and Dean thought he was happy.

Gradually, Dean started to become of the way his heart fluttered in his chest when Cas leaned into him on the twin bed, or when their fingertips brushed against each other. Of course, it wasn’t until the summer that Dean really realized what had actually happened. Spending the summer back home in Kansas was strange for a million reasons, but the biggest one was that Cas was gone. They texted a lot, but it wasn’t the same. He missed Cas’s voice, the smell of his shampoo, his loud singing in the shower, and his bunny slippers. It was that summer that he realized he was hopelessly gone on Cas.

When school started back up in the fall and Dean moved back into the dorms he was both thankful that he, Cas and Benny had stuck with the same living situation as before, but he was also terrified. How was he supposed to pretend he didn’t have a massive crush on his best friend?

Then, the best possible thing happened. Cas came to his room three days into the semester, face flushed and hair sticking up in every direction, and asked him on a date. Dean was able to keep it together until after Cas left smiling, and then he squeed like a girl.

“Dean?” Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah, what?”

“Are you alright? You’re being quiet, which is unusual for you.”

Dean shrugged, balling up the napkin and tossing it on the table. “I’m fine, Cas.”

Cas squinted at him, his brow creasing over his eyebrows.

“Seriously, I’m fine,” Dean said.

Cas seemed to relax at that, digging back into this dessert. “How was your summer?”

“Good. I got to see Sammy. That kid’s growing like a weed. He’s taller than me but he’s still a frickin’ twig. Mom and Dad are doing good, too. They kept asking me if I was seeing someone, though.”

Cas chuckled. “Well, at least now you can tell them you are.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled and a flush of warmth bloomed in his chest. He sat there for a while, just smiling and watching Cas make a mess. Who would’ve guessed that the straight-laced, neat and tidy kid would be such a mess when it came to frozen dairy products?

“You’re staring again,” Cas said, nonchalantly.

“S-sorry,” Dean stammered.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Dean?” Cas reeled back a little, his big blue eyes scanning Dean’s face.

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” Dean said, vaguely aware that his cone was dribbling all over the table again.

“Are you sure? If you’re not feeling well…”

“No, Cas, that’s not it. That’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?”

And what was Dean supposed to say? Watching you eat ice cream is way more erotic than I’d ever thought possible and it’s making my jeans too damn tight? You’re gorgeous and I really like you and I have for a long time? I really wanna get the hell out of here and screw around?

“Just, uh,” Dean gulped as the words caught in his throat.

“Yes?”

“I just,” _I’m really fuckin’ nervous, and I feel like I’m going to puke butterflies._

Cas frowned, “You think this is dumb don’t you?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“We’re twenty-years old and our first date is in an ice cream parlor on a Tuesday afternoon.”

“So?”

“It’s a little, high school-ish, don’t you think?”

“Dude, I’m fine with it,” he reached out and set his hand on Cas’s, which was resting on the table, “I don’t need anything fancy.”

“You deserve it, though.”

Dean was certain he was blushing. He didn’t agree. If anyone deserved to be wined and dined, it was Cas. Sweet, sensitive, Cas, who always tipped at least twenty percent and bought coffee for the person behind him in Starbucks. “Cas, I don’t care about all that. All I care about is being with you. If that means a date in an ice cream parlor or a greasy dinner or whatever, as long as it’s with you, I’m happy.” God, that was way sappier than he would’ve liked. Cas seemed to like it, though, if the glimmer in his eyes and the sweet smile across his lips was anything to go by.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Cas started asking questions about his summer again. They fell into an easy conversation after that. Dean talked about the county fair he went to and how he’d managed to win a goldfish for Sam that promptly died three days later, and how he managed to ride the Ferris wheel without puking. Cas talked about his brother, Balthazar, who’d come home from his study abroad trip to England and started talking with a horrible put-on accent. He also talked about his mother’s garden, which he missed dearly and his sister Anna’s new guinea pig which she named Sir Wigglesworth. They laughed and teased each other and talked like no time had passed between them at all. They were still in the parlor nearly fifty minutes after they had both eaten the last of their waffle cones.

“Dean, I think the staff is staring at us,” Cas said, pointing to the blonde woman behind the counter.

Dean turned his head. The woman had her head down, staring at the cash register. Yeah, she’d definitely been staring at them a second ago. “I think they want us to get more food or leave,” Dean said.

Cas huffed a sigh. “I suppose we should leave then.”

Dean held the door for Cas and the left. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked back to campus, and Dean couldn’t help the way his heart skipped when Cas laced their fingers together. The sun hung low in the sky, casting a soft orange glow on the world around them. The air was cool and still, and for once in a very long time Dean felt perfectly at peace with the world around him.

They made their way back to Cas’s door way too soon. Cas stood, his back to the door, eyes raking over Dean’s body. “I had fun,” he said.

“Me too,” Dean said. They stood there for a moment, a little too close to be casual, a little too far to be intimate.

“Well,” Cas said.

“Well.” Dean began rocking on the balls of his feet, swinging his arms to the side in an effort to stave off the buzzing nerves under his skin.

“Well?” Cas tipped his head to the side.

“I, uh,” Dean faltered, eyes scanning the hallway around them as if the magic words that would make everything less awkward would suddenly appear in the air.

Cas rolled his eyes and set the palm of his hand against Dean’s jaw. Dean turned to face him and then Cas was leaning forward, pressing their lips together. It was soft and chaste and painfully not enough. Cas pulled away quickly.

“Was that..?” Before the rest of his question left his lips Dean surged forward again, his heart thundering in his ears. This time, the kiss was heated, with Dean sliding his tongue over the seam of Cas’s lips. Cas parted his lips and Dean’s tongue surged forward. It was like that for a while, with their tongues licking lazily against each other’s lips and into each other’s mouths, Cas nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. Each time one would pull back just slightly the other would surge forward until their bodies were rocking against each other, chests pressed together, and hands running down each other’s sides.

“Cas,” Dean gasped as he finally pulled back breathless, “If we don’t stop…”

“Do you want to? Stop, that is?” Cas asked, his voice breathy and low.

“I don’t wanna push.”

“You’re not,” Cas said, hooking his fingers into Dean’s belt loops and pulling their hips flush together. Cas was warm and hard against him, the thick outline of his erection pushing up against Dean’s crotch.

“Shit,” Dean sighed, dropping his head to the crook of Cas’s neck. “You sure?”

“Hell yes,” Cas said. He bit down on the exposed flesh of Dean’s neck and he groaned.

Cas pushed the door open and they fumbled over each other, sucking and biting at each other’s necks in tandem. Dean was able to kick the door closed before Cas was pulling him forwards by his jeans before flopping back against the bed. Dean ran his hands under Cas’s shirt, pushing the material over Cas’s tanned skin. He sunk down, trailing up from waistband to collar with his tongue. Cas sighed, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“How do you want me, babe?” Dean asked, hovering over Ca’s face. His face was already flushed and his breath was ragged.

“On your knees,” Cas said. Dean shuddered, licking and nipping at the flesh behind Cas’s ear.

“Yeah, you’d like that? Like my lips around your dick? Want me to suck you ‘til you scream?”

“Fuck,” Cas groaned, thrusting his hips upward.

“Well?” Dean asked, sucking the lobe of Cas’s ear.

“Fuck, yes, Dean, yes.”

Dean slid down Cas’s body until his knees hit the bare carpet next to the bed. Cas sat up, still running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean sighed and leaned into it as he let his hand's fall to Cas’s crotch, brushing his fingertips against along the bulge in Cas’s jeans. He undid the button and slid Cas’s zipper down slowly, taking the opportunity to yank them down when Cas bucked his hips. He mouthed at the fabric of Cas’s boxers, rubbing his hands up and down Cas’s thighs.

“Dean,” Cas sighed as he licked a stripe against Cas’s fabric covered hardness.

“Yeah, baby?”

“God,” Cas groaned, his fingers tightening in Dean’s hair, “don’t be a tease.”

Dean smirked and yanked Cas’s boxers down around his ankles, allowing Cas’s dick to smack against his cheek. He rubbed his face against it, breathing in the thick, heady scent that was Cas before running just the tip of his tongue against the underside of Cas’s cock.

Cas shuddered above him as he sucked at the skin all around Cas’s dick, nipping into his thighs before taking the tip into his mouth. Cas flexed his fingers in Dean’s hair as he slid down over Cas’s length. He began to bob up and down slowly, relishing the weight and the thickness in his mouth. Cas groaned and sighed above him, occasionally shuddering broken sentence fragments as Dean varied his speed and force. He rubbed soothing circles into Cas’s thighs, looking up to watch the heavy rise and fall of Cas’s chest, his eyes shut tight.

It didn’t take long for Cas to start to stiffen, tugging almost painfully at Dean’s hair. Dean pulled his own erection out of his jeans hastily, stroking with the same vigor that he was sucking Cas with, his stomach and thighs tingling with the familiar heat of impending orgasm.  

Cas gulped and bit his lip before stuttering “Dean, god, I’m…” he couldn’t finish the sentence as Dean began humming around Cas’s dick and Cas moaned, jerking up with a start before shooting his release. Dean swallowed Cas’s dick still in his mouth before pulling off and licking the last of Cas’s come off the tip of his dick. Dean followed him over the edge not long after, groaning and letting his head fall onto Cas’s thighs.

Their breathing evened out after a while and Cas was pulling Dean upwards for a slow, heated kiss.

“Good?” Dean asked.

“The best,” Cas sighed, nuzzling against Dean’s neck.

“So, are we a go for a second date?” Dean asked.

Cas snorted and pulled Dean into his lap. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”


End file.
